Project Summary/Abstract The JJ Peters VA Medical Center and the investigators associated with this application boasts a rich history of micropathological studies of the nervous system and associated tissues in postmortem specimens from humans and animal model systems. We propose to purchase a modern state-of-the-art digital histology/histopathology microscope system to aid in our continuing studies on these research programs of significant relevance to the VA. The investigators requesting this support are all experienced and highly productive VA scientists whose studies of the human, mouse and rat central nervous system, bone and muscle require extensive, exacting, laborious microscopic examination of tissue specimens which need to be documented and annotated. Each of the 9 investigators collaborating on this proposal will make extensive use digital microscopic scanner to serve and enhance these needs. Dr. Haroutunian will use the scanner to enhance the values of the over 1,950 postmortem human brain specimens in the JJ Peters VA Brain Bank. In addition, the scanner will support his VA merit studies of the quantitative neuropathology of diabetes and dementia. Drs. Cardozo and Qin, supported by VA Merits and the CoE in SCI will use the scanner to quantitatively study the consequences of spinal cord injury on neurons, muscles and bones, Drs. Byne and Roussos will use the digital histopathology system to enhance and simplify quantitation of their VA Merit and MIRECC supported studies of brain structure and function in Serious Mental Illness and schizophrenia, and Drs. Gandy, Elder, Cai and Gama-Sosa will use the proposed system for the quantitative neurohistopathological study of animal models of Alzheimer?s disease and traumatic brain injury associated with their respective VA Merits. The use of the Pannoramic 250 Flash III system will allow all nine investigators to share their specimen images, including archival slides of the more than 1,950 human postmortem brain specimens with VA and non-VA colleagues, thus enhancing the profile of VA research and advancing knowledge beneficial to the clinical care of our Veterans.